


domeSwitch

by kyoispaper



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sora is Natsumugi son, Switch is a family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoispaper/pseuds/kyoispaper
Summary: Just switch being a happy family and doing eating breakfast while talking about life.( AU where Sora is Natsume and Tsumugi’s son )
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo (mentioned)
Kudos: 10





	domeSwitch

**Author's Note:**

> i love this au and they are a happy family also yes happy bday natsume!
> 
> also the title is a pun on domestic and switch

"TsumUGI," Natsume calls out as his husband lets out a small groan. "What time is it?" Tsumugi slowly sits up before lying down on his husband's shoulders. "Get uP, it's already mORNING," Natsume sighs as he pushed his husband away. Tsumugi rubbed his eyes before letting out a small yawn.

"Get washed up before waking uP SORA, I shall make bREAKFAST," Natsume gets out of bed before making his way to the kitchen leaving Tsumugi all alone on the bed half asleep.

Tsumugi makes his way to the bathroom, doing his daily necessities like always before slowly making his way to Sora’s room. Tsumugi and Natsume loves their son, though the decision to adopt him seemed like an impulsive move to others but the couple knew no matter what they’d love their precious Sora.

”Sora, wake up it’s morning,” Tsumugi opens the door to Sora’s room to see the little one still sleeping soundly. He makes his way to Sora bedside and smiles, shaking the boy light.

“Natsume’s making breakfast already,” Tsumugi whispers as the boy opens his eyes. “Are we having pancakes?” Sora asked as Tsumugi smiles.

“If you want pancakes I’m sure Natsume will make some.”

“Yay!” Sora cheers as he gets up from bed. Tsumugi pats his head as they walk to the kitchen together, greeting Natsume who was preparing to make breakfast.

“Daddy! Are you making pancakes?” Sora asked as Natsume grins. “Of cOURSE, it is Sora’s favourite aFTER ALL,” He ruffles Sora’s fluff hair as the little one smiled.

"Why can’t i get pats like Sora too?” Tsumugi frowns. “Shut iT, you’re not cute unLIKE SORA,” Natsume puffs as he continues patting Sora while Tsumugi whines.

Natsume turns to continue making the pancakes as Sora and Tsumugi plays with his toys. 

“And they lived happily ever after~” Sora cheers as he plays with his handmade toys.

Happily ever after, Tsumugi thought about that phrase, he was living a happy life. Married to the love of his life, having a stable job that he enjoyed and he even had a child. He really was living a happily ever after.

  
“Breakfast is rEADY,” Natsume smiles as Sora excitedly runs towards the dinning table. “Wah~ Natsume they look amazing~” Tsumugi hums before getting a hit from Natsume. 

“Ow~” Tsumugi cries, “They’re for sORA,” Natsume puffs before getting another plate.

It was a stack of pancakes with fruits on top and honey drizzled over, it wasn’t as cute as Sora’s pancakes ( It was a pancake with fruits making it look like a face) but Tsumugi could tell that Natsume made it with love.

Tsumugi’s eyes lit up as smiles, “Natsume~ I love you!” Tsumugi wrapped Natsume in a hug as his husband’s face turned red.

“Daddy’s face is turning red~” Sora says as Tsumugi giggles.

“Sora who are you siding with?” Natsume covers his flustered face with his hands.

“HaHa~” Sora bites into his pancakes avoiding Natsume’s question.

Tsumugi lets go before pulling out a chair for Natsume, “Let’s eat! I’m sure it’s delicious~” Tsumugi takes a seat after Natsume does and the couple began eating.

It was silent for a few minutes before Tsumugi spoke, “Natsume do you have any work today?” He asked.   
  
“I have a show with WataRU NII-SAN, i shall drive Sora to sCHOOL,” Natsume responds.

Tsumugi sighed before speaking, “I’ll be home alone again today.” Tsumugi was a writer which meant that he’d usually stay at home.

”Don’t worRY, I’ll be home by dinNER. You’ll be picking Sora up riGHT?” Natsume was a fortune teller but he’d also go to different shows and perform live.

Tsumugi smiles, “Than I’ll prepare your favourite meal!” Staying at home usually meant he handles dinner while Natsume handles breakfast, it also mean he could cook things that Sora and Natsume enjoy eating.

”The one you learned from MoMMY?” Natsume askes as Tsumugi nods. “You always fail at maKING IT, even your mother can cook better than you somETIMES,” Natsume laughs.

”Waah~ I’m sorry a good cook,” Tsumugi frowns. “Don’t worry Papa! Sora likes your cooking!” Sora compliments as Tsumugi grins.

”Tsuka-chan always says his parents never cook, so I usually give him some of my lunch! And he says Papa’s cooking is good!” Sora’s words made Natsume and Tsumugi smile.

”Tsuka is that Tsukinaga kid rigHT? Those 2 can’t cook to save their liVEs,” Natsume joked. “I’ll make some extra food foR HIM, it’s better than eating what Sena or Tsukinaga cOOKS.” 

“Natsume really loves kids,” Tsumugi hums before getting food shoved into his mouth to shut him up. “Shut up SenPAI.”

Sora smiles as he takes the last bite of his pancakes, “Sora is done!” His parents smile before Sora gets up and puts his plate in the sink.

”Sora will go get ready for school now!” He says before running to his room. “Owa~ Natsume I’ll make Sora his lunch instead! You have to get ready for work don’t you?” Tsumugi smiles as Natsume nods. “SenpAI, you seem more and more like a houswIFE,” Natsume jokes as Tsumugi hums.

”Well you’re always working and I stay at home a lot so I guess it became a habit~” Natsume wasn’t surprised, honestly he didn’t except to be the workaholic instead of the housewife, it was even more surprising when Tsumugi chose a peaceful job as a writer. Even if he had to stay up late and rush deadlines.

After adopting Sora the couple got busier, often having to take care of both work and Sora. Usually it was Natsume who made breakfast and drove Sora to school while Tsumugi makes lunch and dinner for Sora. They never regret adopting their little boy even if their parents would complain about it.

The couple finished their meals before going to prepare for the day. Natsume makes his way to their bedroom to change while Tsumugi [hums a song](https://m.soundcloud.com/ferret-lie/bluebird-humming) as he prepares lunchboxes for Natsume and Sora.

”Huhu~ Sora finished changing!” He runs to Tsumugi’s side as he tried his best to peek at his lunch. “Sora thinks it looks yummy~“ Sora compliments.

Tsumugi pats Sora’s head before closing the lunchbox and putting it into Sora’s bag. Natsume walks out of the room, joining his family in the kitchen.   
  
“Natsume~ Good luck on your show!” Tsumugi cheers as he passes Natsume his lunchbox. “Thanks seNPAI,” Natsume’s face turns red as he sees the lunchbox.

Sora hums as he wears his shoes waiting for his father. “We’ll be leaviNG NOW,” Natsume walks with Tsumugi to the door.

“Goodbye~” Tsumugi waves to his son and husband. “Bye bye Papa~” Sora waves back.

”Bye senPAI,” Natsume was about to walk away before Tsumugi grabs his hand. Tsumugi gave Natsume a kiss on the cheek which made his Husband turn into a shade of coral. 

“T-Tsumugi..” He shyly whispers. Tsumugi smiles before letting go. “Bye Natsume~” 

Natsume and Sora leave as Tsumugi waves. It was just another normal day for them.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! thanks for reading~ Leave a Kudos or a comment if you enjoy!!
> 
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ibaraapologist/) — writing acc!


End file.
